Ginger Tea
by Caerulean
Summary: And who did Rogue stumble upon early in the morning sitting in the schools large kitchen, casually drinking a cup of tea like he owned the place? Remy Lebeau of course, who else had enough guts?...or stupidity...Oneshot;Gift-Fic;implied Romy


**Alright, so a few things...**

**To all of those waiting for an update on 'Its Complicated'- I apologize deeply. My computer crashed and all my recent documents, including the almost finished chapter three, are completely gone. I've just got my main computer up and running once more and have begin re-writting it in the little spare time I have between work, household chores, and roleplays. The holidays are a busy time for me since I work retail, and I'm still very frustrated with the fact that I have to re-write the ENTIRE chapter, so it may be a while longer...I'm not goign to rush though it just to get it done quickly. I hope you all understand, its more important to me that I do it right and make it good then just getting the chapter out. **

**for those who AREN'T waiting for an update on 'Its Complicated'...well, dissregaurd the previous message.**

**ANYWAY...about this little number...**

**Mmmk, so heres the deal. The past three Christmas's I've always wanted to do something special for my best friend and roleplay partner...and since I can't draw, I thought I'd write her something...and finally got off my lazy ass this year and did it.**

**This is something rather different then what I usually do...but my friend is a huge fan of Romy, and has really turned me onto it(Remy is one of the few(straight)guys I actually LOVE to roleplay...). **

**Now, this story certianly isn't my best work, and there were several moments when I got very frustrated with certian parts. I had great difficulty forming my random, loose idea of Remy having a fondness lemon ginger tea(which is one of my favorites)into a story where he interacted with Rogue in a sort of suggestively-romantic-but-not-too-corny-romantic-way(because, lets face it, truely corny romance just doesn't fit Romy).**

**Also, I don't expect most of you to get it...in all honestly, this story likely won't make sense to anyone besides me and the intended recipient of this little gift-fic. So, don't get all angry and flamy if you don't get it. It wasn't meant for you anyway.**

** So, in short, I'm not too pleased with the outcome, but its satisfactory enough to post for my friend to read. Of course, you others are more then welcome to read and review all you want, reviews are always appreciatened, but I do ask that all you nit-pickers and flamers take your nit-picking and flaming elsewhere on this one. I know its not perfect, I know its not the best, and I know it probably doesn't make sense to you, mmk? So don't bother. I'll probably end up re-writting it inthe future, make it a little better, but for now it is what it is. **

**Anyway, Marry Christmas Kyuu! I hope you enjoy yout present.**

* * *

She stepped gingerly down the hall, glaring through the darkness at any old floorboard that dared make too loud of a creek or moan. She didn't want to wake any of her restless piers who might have just been finally drifting off...the nasty little cold had hit the school pretty hard...one group would get it, and just as that group showed signs of recovery another group would catch it...it was awful. She herself was at the very end of it, feeling a little less achy and tired every day, but that god-forsaken cough and scratchy throat just REFUSED to leave...

And of course, that was the reason she was up now...the first part of the night had gone fine, but for some reason a coughing fit decided to wake her at three in the morning. Of course, that coughing fit had made her throat worse, and the rest was history. Eventually she gave up all efforts to go back to sleep and slipped out of her room...careful not to wake her newly sick roommate who had just managed to drift off...and headed down the labyrinth of halls and stairs leading down to the kitchen. It was a good thing she'd been attending the school for a while now...else she would have gotten lost in the dark.

Finally she reached the last hall, the home stretch...almost there...but wait...there was a soft golden light streaming out from the kitchen. She cocked an eyebrow and continued forward, wondering if someone else was up or if whoever was last there just forgot to flick off the lights. As she got closer, a faint, spicy scent filled her nostrils. She took a deep breath, enjoying the way just the sharp smell alone soothed the scratchiness in her throat...Yup. Someone was definitely up...

But when she walked into the kitchen...who she found was not who she expected.

He sat at the little island bar that stretched through the middle of the kitchen, tattered trench coat tossed messily by his black fingerless gloves on the counter to his right, elbows propped up on the marble, rough and scarred life-worn hands clasped around a steaming mug of something. Upon closer inspection, that seemed to be where that sharp odor was emanating from.

As her tired mind took in the site, trying to process exactly what she was seeing, he smirked.

"Ahhh, Bonjour ma cherie. Up a lil' e'rly arn' we?" he teased in that oh so annoyingly sexy Southern-French Cajun accent of his. On instinct she scowled, sending him an irritated glare. She could have sworn he smirk widened a touch when she did, but she couldn't be sure.

She strode forward until she was RIGHT across from him at the bar...noticing his dark crimson eyes sparkling with amusement as the followed her every stride...

"An' wadda ya think ya doin' here ya dirty Cajun?" Rogue demanded, crossing her arms and putting on an expression somewhere between irritated and annoyed. She tried for angry, but soon gave up there. It was a futile effot...both of them knew she wasn't even really all that irritated with his presence...

Remy made a face of mock hurt at her insult, taking on a look one could describe as 'beaten puppy'. As cute and sad as it was, Rogue didn't fall for it for a second. It got her the first couple of times, but now she knew better and stood firm, starring him down until he finally gave up and shrugged, that signature smirk and playful gaze returning.

"Well ah 'appen t' be a' passin' by, an' jus' mah luck it star' t' rain 'n me...so ah thou'... migh' 's well take shelta'." Remy offered in a voice of faux innocents, taking a casual sip of...whatever spicy concoction was in the mug. Rogue meanwhile was all prepared with a retort, ready to point out that it wasn't raining and his coat wasn't at all wet...then demand how he got past security, even though she knew the answer to that one. There was no form of security, no matter how fancy or high-tech, that could keep Remy LeBeau out of...or in, for that matter...anywhere.

However, at the last moment, a waft of the fragrance from the mug drifted towards her and she blinked, curiosity as to what exactly he was drinking winning over for the moment. It smelled...well, rather good. It was an odd, yet familiar and comforting odor. Quirking an eyebrow, she leaned forward to inspect the mug. He seemed not to mind.

"...Ginga' tea?" Rogue eventually observed out loud, a smile curling on her features as she leaned back. "Wouldn' peg ya ta be one ta drink tea, suggah...Not the mos' manly ah drinks..." she teased. And then, he did something...something almost no other man would ever be caught dead doing when their manhood was being questioned...something that reminded her why she couldn't ever be truly angry with him...

He shrugged casually.

"Actually, tis Lemon Ginga' 'erbal tea with a 'int o' 'oney. A nice lil' pick-me-up 'n a cold winta' mornin'." he explained with a wink, taking a sip from the mug as if he were selling the stuff. Rogue made a half-hearted attempt to stifle her laugh. No, he didn't get angry, he didn't make some irritated retort, he didn't demand why she questioned his manhood...he simply went along with it. Sometimes it irritated her to no end, how he could be so relaxed and laid back no matter how she insulted him...but it was also one of the many things she liked about him...

Unfortunately the moment was ruined...Rogues stifled laughter turned into a coughing fit. Though unstoppable, and very uncomfortable, half-dry coughs and gasps for breath, she felt more then saw Remy rise from his seat, move around the bar, and approach her. Instinctively she stiffened as she felt a large hand rest upon her cloth shoulder, ever nervous about any physical contact...but he was careful not to get to close to her bare skin. However, the t-shirt she wore was thin...and after a few moments she could feel the warmth from his hand seeping though. It was amazingly comforting and she found herself wishing...not for the first or last time...that there didn't have to be that cloth between her and his touch...

Rogue soon felt something cool pressing agents her lips, and her senses were practically jump-started by the sharp smell of ginger...with a hint of a sour lemony scent she noticed now. She brought a hand up and placed it on the other side of the mug...careful not to let her fingers brush his...as the warm liquid touched her lips. Parting her mouth, she took some in. It burned, but in a good, spicy sort of way. It soothed the scratchiness in her throat, opened the partially clogged passages of her nose, and quelled the coughing. After the initial burn, she could also taste the lemon and honey...a perfect mixture of the two, not to sweet, not too sour...both complimenting the prominent ginger flavor nicely.

She took several more sips before pulling the mug away, taking a long and deep breath. It was only then she noticed the warmth that once adorn her shoulder was no more, and that it was only her hand clasping the mug. Rogue blinked, and glance around, but she didn't have to look far. Remy was just at the stove with a kettle, warming up some more water.

"Wheneva' ah wa' sick 's a child, Ma' use' t' m'ke 'dis fo' me. U'sually da' onleh thin' she cou' get me t' take..." he said, loosely crossing his arms as he watched the kettle. He smirked softly at the memory, his eyes taking on a sort of...far-away look as e seemed to lose himself in the memory. For several moments, he was silent...but then shook his head.

"Bu' tha' wa' a long time 'go..." he muttered, expression dropping. He looked sad...and perhaps a touch resentful...

Rogue was rather surprised actually. Remy never struck her as the type to talk about his past, or to show this sort of venerability...even though, granted, it wasn't much...to anyone. It made him seem less confusing, less perfect, less mysterious. It made him seem...well, human. She actually felt rather special...Remy may have been a notorious flirt, but something told her he didn't show this side to just anyone...

Frowning gently, she set the mug down and began to move over towards him, intending to offer him comfort, maybe get him to open up a little more...but then there was an angry, animalist snarl from behind her. Remy's head snapped up as she turned to see Logan in the kitchen doorway, looking pissed...well, more than usual.

"What the hell are you doing here you dirty little swamp rat? I thought I told you to stay away from Rogue...AND the mansion..." he growled, advancing.

"Logan! Don't!" Rogue exclaimed, feeling the urge to hit her head agents the counter. Ugh...she'd been so CLOSE! She had a practically once in a lifetime opportunity to get to know him, find out what really made Remy LeBeau tick...and here Logan just HAD to come ruin it. Granted, she loved Logan, and was grateful for his father-like attitude towards her most of the time...but this was NOT one of the times.

In the blink of an eye Remy was back to his old self. Red, almost demon-like eyes shining with mischievousness, he slowly backed away as Logan, ignoring Rogues pleas, kept moving toward him.

"Ahh, but sinc' when do ah take orda's from yo', eh?" he mocked. Logan growled and lunged, but Remy was quicker. In one swift movement, he leaped over the bar, grabbed his coat and gloves, and then landed nimbly on his feet, like a cat. He turned his head back, looking at Rogue.

"'Till we meet agai', ma cherie." He said with his signature smirk, waving his hand...and then there was an explosion of smoke that overtook most of the kitchen. Rogue coughed, and could hear Logan doing the same. She waved her hand back and forth, trying to shoo the strongly-scented...a mixture of several very strong spices, she assumed meant almost souly to throw off Logan's keen sense of smell...smoke away from her face until it cleared a few moments later to reveal and empty space where Remy once stood, of course.

Rogue sighed as Logan stalked outside to try and track Remy down anyway, even though the scent of the smoke surely must have thrown him off, growling and cursing the young man angrily. But then...she noticed something sitting on the counter, where Remy's coat and gloves had been. Blinking, she moved closer and picked up what seemed to be a little white fine-mesh bag filled with dried herbs or spices of some sort. Curiously she sniffed...and her senses filled once more with the sharp smell of ginger. But there was also something else...a card had been sitting under the bag, a simple playing card. Rogue picked this item up more cautiously, examining it, but nothing happened. Cocking an eyebrow, she looked at the card more closely...and smiled. It was the Queen of Hearts.

Slipping the card into the pocket of her pajama pants, she turned and moved back over to the stove where the kettle was just starting to whistle, snagging the almost empty mug Remy had been using as she went. She would have to remember to thank him for the tea...sooner or later, he'd return for his Queen of Hearts...

He always did.


End file.
